Ayakashi Hitodama
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Light has his Death Note and is now being helped by a mysterious person calling himself Ayakashi Hitodama can this person help Kira escape from L? More importantly can Light resist Ayakashi's charm when they finally meet face to face?
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a chat window popping up on Light's computer.

 _'Light Yagami I know you are Kira. I would like to help you. Don't worry about this chat it will never show up anywhere if your computer is checked. I am a skilled hacker who can find you tons of criminals for you. My name is Ayakashi Hitodama and this is your first mission.'_

A picture and complete profile of man popped up next.

 _'This man is a known member of the Japanese syndicate. If you are serious in your mission then please kill this man in the order I specify . I will normally only ask you to kill men and women like this and not anything else but this one is personal. He rapped my mother and seriously hurt my baby sister. Please respond in ten minuets.'_

Light and Ryuk stared at the computer.

"This sounds interesting. " Light smirked. He stretched and typed back. " _Okay, Ayakashi , i'll do this for you."_

 _'You made a wise choice like I knew you would.'_ Light smirked at the screen. ' _I Know that you can kill in other ways then heart attacks. I also know that you can prolong the death and have them killed at a specific time.'_

"He's good." Light said _. "yes, i can. What do you want done? "_

 _'If you are serious about us working together then I would like this man to climb to the highest building in this city, we live in the same one, and dance naked for everyone to see confess his crimes then have a heart attack and fall. His death should be exactly at 10:15 pm. '  
_

 _"It'll be done."_ Light typed, " _and you will continue to send me these profiles?"_

 _'yes, on your cell phone. They wont show up on the logs as such. If anyone pulls what is in the conversation it will just look like you and a person from school are testing each other for the upcoming entrance exams. '_

 _"I see."_ Light typed, _"How do I ever thank you?"_

 _' I like creme puffs. '_ Light scoffed was he actually about to tell them where he lived? _' There is a park near by leave a bag on the swing on the far right. A young boy will pick it up and leave you a bag of apples. he is not me. I am unable to go outside. I am just using him. He will not say anything about seeing you to anyone so do not worry. '_

 _"Apples?"_

 _"Yes, you told L shinigami love apples."_

* * *

"I didn't get to see his face." Light scoffed they were on the way home with the bag of apples. " Oh, well the show start soon."

He was going to have the man do a thirty minute show in two hours then do exactly what Ayakashi wanted him to do with him . He'd left a note in the bag.

"Do you really trust this guy?" Ryuk asked, "Some random guy off that contacted you?"

"I shouldn't." Light replied, "But for some reason I know i can. this was a good will gesture on his part, Ryuk. I never thought to target them this early in the game." He sneered to himself."This is going to get fun."

* * *

Ayakashi sat in his room, he had pale skin, bags under his eyes, he wore black shorts and a black tank top, he was thin , he had gold hair pulled back in a braid down to his shoulders, and blue almost silver eyes. He had an earring in his right ear.

The whole room was in pitch darkness there were no windows at all. There was also no furniture. No bed no tables nothing. The only light in the room came from a network of computers and a large flat screen t.v. hooked up to a video gaming system. Aya sat in front of it controller in hand playing away as a Knight he got the chest and the item that his brother wanted and saved after teleporting out of the dungeon.

Just then the door opened and said brother came running in.

Aya flinched and hissed at the light in the hall way.

"Oh, sorry, brother." the little boy shut the door then ran to his brother." Here I got them. That guy had a Shinigami following him. "

"You saw it too then?"

"I can see spirits just like you can, brother." the little boy said. " It was cool. "

"Thank you, Chochinbi ." Aya handed him the game he'd just been playing. "I got the item for you as your reward. Your online girlfriend wants to meet at your hangout. i told her you'd be there as soon as you logged on as yourself."

"Yay!" Chchinbi cheered, "I tried to get and kept dying. She's going to be so amazed." he seemed to think. "That man wore a cap so I couldn't see his face, brother, but was he your online boyfriend?"

"yes." Aya lied, "We are using a code to communicate . i can't tell you what it is."

"That's cool!" Cho laughed, "I'll have Raybini bring you dinner now, brother."

"that's fine."

* * *

Aya put a new game in and began playing as he ate the creme puffs. He smirked to himself when he found the note telling him about the show. He typed at his computer and brought up the camera's in the area of the building and then another brought up the chat.

 _'Did you know?'_ he said speaking into the headset he was wearing the words appeared. _'that both I and the boy you saw today can see spirits as well as your shinigami? We can. He says he thinks your Shinigami is cool.'_

* * *

Light stared at the message at dinner. Then quickly responded it would only look like test questions anyway.

 _'Is that so?"_ he typed back he heard Ryuk laughing over his shoulder. " _That's a really cool ability."_

"Texting your girlfriend?" his father asked. " It's dinner time, Light."

"Actually, a bunch of us from school are texting each other test questions in preparation for the up coming exams. " Light replied, " Is that alright?"

"I think that's so cool." his sister laughed. " I should do that with my friends."

"I'm done." Light said, standing and grabbing the bag full of apples, " Thank you for dinner."

" What's in the bag, Light?" his mother asked, He showed them apples." For midnight snacks. I thought I needed to eat more healthy."

His phone beeped again.

 _'Just hacked the police database. They have camera's and wire taps in your house mostly in your room by word of L.'_

 _'thanks.'_ he typed back. Then looked at his family."Do we have any tomato juice?"

"No we don't." his mom frowned. "I'll go get some."

"No, I'll do it." Light replied, heading out "I'll be back soon."

"Are we being followed?" He whispered. "Ryuk?"

"No."

"Then eat some of these you wont be able to at home. The house has been bugged."

* * *

"Now I can watch my Light." Aya said to himself his face expressionless. He brought up Lights room. Aya had a towel on his head and was eating he was fresh from a shower. " I can watch his home life. I can watch him everywhere and hear his voice."

Light entered and Aya saw the Shinigami for the first time.

"Cho was right." Aya said pushing his plate away. " That Shinigami is cool. " he scooped up his last bit of pudding and put the spoon upside down in his mouth. Light began undressing in the bathroom. Aya moved close to the screen and reached down to touch himself. He was staring unblinkingly at Light taking a shower and jerking off at the same time. He stared spoon in his mouth as he finally came.

He looked down and frowned.

"Damn, now I need to clean up and change." he stood and went to his bathroom to do just that. He quickly returned to his screen. "It's time for the show."

He typed on another computer and the camera's around the building came up. He hacked into to police radios including the one's they wore on their uniforms and sat down to watch the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Light blinked as his phone went off waking him up.

 _'You look cute when you sleep.'_

 _'you are a pervert. '_ Light replied, _'Did you watch all night?'_

 _'I couldn't resist.'_

 _'Tell me are there camera's in the showers.'_

 _'I didn't watch that.'_

 _'Why don't I believe you?'_

 _'So what if I did? Anyway included is your next few missions and why they deserve to die. Also included is a set of instructions for a secret code. We'll use places and place items there to mean something. How do you like that?"_

 _'It's interesting.'_ Light replied, he began getting dressed. _' will that boy be the one to pick everything up?'_

 _"He will. I am unable to leave my room.'_

 _'Who is he?'_

 _'You wont use the information against me?'_

 _'no. I wont.'_

 _'He's one of my brothers. '_

 _'one?'_

 _'I have eight younger brothers and a younger sister. '_

 _'I have a little sister.'_

 _'I know. No I didn't watch her she holds no interest for me.'_

 _'Why can't you leave your room?"_

 _"I am allergic to the sun. So my father locked me in my room since I was small. We don't live with him anymore but I was used to never seeing light except for a game screen and computers as I got older. So now all light hurts me now. So I stay put in my room.'_

 _'how old are you? I'm 18.'_

 _'I'm 15. My birthday is soon though. '_

 _'Are you home-schooled?"_

 _'I don't like people much. I graduated from collage already anyhow. I'm a video game programmer by trade. But I prefer hacking. It's the only way i'm able to access the outside world. Also because I can see spirits I'm not allowed to go out it gets to be a little much for me. they follow me around every where and never leave me alone. My brother doesn't have that problem he can see and communicate with them but they don't follow him around.'_

* * *

"Light?" Light looked up to see his mother and sister staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Long discussion. " Light replied, "We are debating the answer right now. We can't seem to agree. "

"i see." his mother smiled at him, "Have a good day at school."

"thank you." he left the house. " He gave us some interesting information didn't he, Ryuk?"

"Yeah." Ryuk replied , "but why does he trust you so much?"

"Didn't you pick up on it?" Light asked, " He's got a crush on me. See here?" he showed Ryuk early in the conversation. " He says he watched me shower. Then here he says he's not interested in my sister. His sights are set on me. He's young..."

* * *

Aya still showed no emotion as he slide out from under his blankets. He lay on and in blankets on the floor with pillows no bed. he had still been in bed himself when he woke Light the thing was though he never slept he just mimicked sleeping or tried. Sometimes his brain wouldn't slow down enough to even mimic trying to be normal. His father had used to beat him saying he wasn't normal and was a freak.

"Damn, I don't want to think about it." he sighed running fingers through his hair and braiding it. He went and picked up his controller to continue where he'd left off. "He'll be at school by now. No camera's in the class room."

"Brother?" Someone knocked it was one of his older brothers. "Hey, can i come in?"

"Yes." the door opened just enough for a person to enter than closed. "What is it?"

"I have your breakfast. " It was Raybini his 18 year old brother he sat down the tray. "Mother is having one of her book club meetings today. So the house will be full and kids will be over. Michtchi is going to be home today so he'll be able to keep them away for the most part." Raybini sat against the door for a moment then sighed and stood. "i have class.'

"Do you have a Light Yagami in your class?"

Raybini stopped and looked back at his brother.

"Yeah, we've gone to school together for years. Why?" he caught the device his brother threw him. " That has a camera in it. I want you to record him. "

"I see." Raybini put it in his pocket. " And what do I get in return?"

Pictures of their neighbor undressing, or in the shower, or in her bikini or in the pool appeared even a few of her touching herself .

Raybini licked his lips.

"You're the best." he waved over his shoulder and left the same way he'd come. He smirked when his cell beeped he checked his touch screen and sure enough the pics were there. "Best brother ever... Hey Michtchi I' m going to school now!"

"Right see ya."

Michtchi was the eldest at 20.

* * *

Light Yagami. Raybini's seat had the perfect view of his. He clicked the pen and lay it on the desk. He'd done this before when doing weird stuff for his brother. What was it about Light Yagami though? His brother's investigations never hit this close to home before. What was going on? Light Yagami . He'd been acting stranger than normal.

Raybini rubbed his head. It was happening again. He was seeing the outlines of spirits and as always it was giving him a migraine.

"Mr. Hitodama, do you need to go to the Nurse?" the teacher asked.

"No, sir I'm fine."

* * *

Hitodama? Light stared at the guy a few seats away. That's right Raybini Hitodama! Hitodama! Ayakashi Hitodama! How could he have not seen it yesterday? He was so stupid! He went to school with an older brother!

'Wait.' Light thought, 'He said he had eight younger brothers and a little sister he didn't say anything about older siblings. Then again I didn't ask either. I have to find out. is he really making it that easy for me to find him? ' he glanced at the guy. 'He's got a headache . Oh shit! If Ayakashi and his younger brother can see Ryuk can he as well? '

Light waited until class was over and followed Raybini.

"Go away, Light Yagami!" Raybini stumbled against a wall holding his head. Light walked calmly to his side. "You have to leave."

"Because I'm splitting your head in half?" he asked casually. No one was around. "Or better my friend is?"

"That's right!"

"Can you see him?"

"no." Ray growled, his head was pounding. " I see it's outline. "

"Do you have a brother?"

"Be more specific ." Ray bit out. " I have an older brother nine younger ones and ..."

"One sister." Light finished, "Ayakashi Hitodama."

"Yes. He's my brother. " Ray looked at Light. "Why? He mentioned you this morning too. How do you know each other?"

"We play the same video game. " Light lied easily. " On the same server. We've gone on quests together and have talked. He told me his real name the other day and I told him mine. I didn't realize until class that he must be your brother. " Ray looked pale. "I seem to be giving you a lot of pain so I'll leave now."

Ray nodded. He had to get home before he collapsed.

* * *

Ray stumbled into the house shocking everyone. He was hardly able to stand. Yagami had followed him home. Mich caught him. He was staring out the door. Cho came running to the door and slammed it shut. Everyone stared at him. He was on the outside. He ran past the gate and down the street to catch the man's arm.

"Your Yagami-Sama." Cho said, the man looked down at him. "Yagami-Sama! " he pulled on the man's wrist. Mich had come in chase of his brother. "Shinigami love apples!"

Mich gritted his teeth. The man had stopped and was looking down at his brother.

"Yes, they do." The man answered, "and Aya loves creme puffs. "

Cho beamed "That's right!" he cheered, "Do you want to see him?"

"I would but I think I'm causing several of your brothers headaches right now."

"It's okay." Cho laughed, "They're used to it. If you don't come see him I'm supposed to tell you. " he paused, " Onigiri are best when watching the sunset off the fountain."

'Onigiri. ' Light smirked to himself, 'the fountain got it the one not far from Yostusba. '

"Tell him ' The mission is complete and stocks will drop. ' " Cho nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm Cho. You don't get any more than that because of Shinigami."

"Ryuk." Light said, "His name is Ryuk."

Cho ran back to the house waving over his shoulder and in to the house.

* * *

"BROTHER!" he yelled as soon as he got into the house he ran down the hall. "BROTHER! CAN I COME IN!" he knocked on the door . "BROTHER YOU WERE RIGHT! "

"Cho!" his mother looked panicked, "You mustn't bother Aya."

"But I have to." Cho jerked away from her she was pulling him away from the door. "He said this would happen. " she stopped the whole house went silent. She held her hand to her mouth. "He said Yagami-Sama will follow Ray home from school and that I was supposed to give him the meeting time then I'd get my reward. "

"UGH!" Ray cried, "You damn brat! You knew!"

A beep and a show of the woman next door appeared on his phone.

"and just like that you are forgiven." Ray smirked, " and transferring classes."

"Brother said..." Cho was at Ray's side. "When you say that i'm supposed to tell you. 'It wont help because the other class is just across the hall and it's not far enough away for the headache to stop because you would still be able to sense the spirit.' "

"Dammit." Ray moaned collapsing against the couch he was laying on. " I hate him. I really hate him."

Cho beamed and ran back down the hall and knocked again.

"Yes." they all heard the voice this time. "I was in the bathroom. Did you complete your mission?"

"I did."

"Come in."

Cho opened the door just enough for him to get in then went inside and closed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Aya smirked to himself. Ray had slipped Cho the pen camera.

"He said, ' Mission complete and stocks will drop. ' "

'He understood. ' Aya cheered to himself. 'Great now I just need to send someone out there. '

"Who saw him?"

"Ray and Mich. " Cho sat picking up a second controller . Inside he was jumping for joy. His big brother was going to play with him today. " Brother?"

"She's outside isn't she?"

"yes." he looked up at him. " Her mom's still here but has to leave soon for work and she wants to stay over and play but I want to play with brother."

"Fine."

"Thank you!" Cho rushed to the door and opened it just enough. As excepted all eyes were on the door as he slid out and shut he ran down the hall. "Mama, Kisa and I are going to play with Brother!"

"Cho!" she cried, "You must leave your brother alone!"

"He said it's okay!' cho argued back. " It's my reward for doing what brother asked. He will also want to see Mich first though."

Mich growled and walked toward the only bedroom on the ground floor. He knocked.

"It's mich."

"Yes."

Mich entered.

"You working another one?"

"Kira." Aya replied, staring at the computer screen he was looking at . He was typing. "I'm working with Light Yagami on our own. Can you meet him somewhere for me tonight."

"I'm on the task force. " Mich sighed sitting down . He moaned, "Get out of the Task Force database!"

"I told you I'm working."

"and giving our 5 year old brother missions? "

"They aren't hard." Aya replied, "Go to the Yotsuba fountain at sunset tonight ." he handed his brother an envelope. "Buy a bag of apples and everything else on the list. Your instructions are at the bottom and your payment is what is left over."

"Got ya." he stood. "He has a spirit attached to him. I can't see anything like most of you but I can sense them. It doesn't feel like anything I've felt before though..."

"I know." Aya replied, "It wont hurt us."

* * *

"Sunset!" Mich growled stomping up to Light. He was wearing his suit." Why was it sunset!" he sat on the fountain and set the bag at his feet. He bit into his ice cream. "Stock is on the raise not falling." he was looking at the Yotsuba stock on his touch screen cell. "What the hell was Cho talking about? "

"It was a message. " Light replied he was sitting there with his own bag at his feet. " Do you see him?"

"No." Mich didn't look up from his cell. "and the headache doesn't effect me. "

"That's good. " Light nodded. " He sent something?"

"Why would I be here instead of the office if he hadn't?" he lit a smoke. He stood grabbing the bag of Onigiri . " My brother wants to meet you. "

* * *

Light sighed as he fell back onto his bed. An earpiece and a hand held he could do research on. According to the note Aya had built them himself. Just how smart was this kid. He'd also gotten apples but this time other fruit was thrown in. He closed his eyes then opened them. He had told his family that he had bought it to study with but really it was away to keep in contact with Aya.

'Light?' Aya's voice. Light tried not to react. It wasn't like he'd thought it'd be. It wasn't deep it was almost a girls voice but not exactly a girls voice but not a guys either it was in between. 'My brother Mich is on the task force. Did you know that?'

Light used the stylus to tap no on the screen. He was laying on his side now.

'Well, he is. He works very close with your father. ' Light digested that information. ' but don't worry nothing to worry about. I told him we were working on our own. He wont doubt me because I investigate and solve crimes before L does.'

'Really?' Light typed in 'So you're smarter than L?'

"I like to think so." Aya replied in his ear. " Did Ryuk like his apples?" Light hit the yes. "I'm glad. I hacked the Task Force database but it was almost empty since they are working with L. So I need you to do something for me."

'What?'

"I need you to plant the tracking device in your dad's cell phone. " Aya replied, "once he gets to headquarters then I'll be able to use it even if the phone is off I'll be able to hack into the current database."

'That's very smart and will be easy.'

"You look so cute laying there like that."

* * *

"No!" Cho yelled, "Not there! Don't open that!"

Aya's eye twitched. He stood up grabbed both kids and literally threw them out of his room. They landed on the hall floor controllers still in hand. The game soon landed on top of them and the door slammed shut.

"Please excuse the noise I granted my brother and his friend permission to use my system . " he wanted to hear Lights voice. he was soon staring at him again. " I envy you."

'Why?' popped up on the screen. 'My sister doesn't bother me?'

"No, because you can sleep."

'You can't?'

"nope. " Aya replied, "I can't When I was younger I would sleep sometimes but I don't anymore. Not for a long time. "

'I'm sorry.'

"Don't be. I just keep busy."

'By being a pervert?"

'no. I only watch you, Light Yagami. " Aya replied, He wanted to hear his voice! Maybe he could get Ray to record it for him. But no that wouldn't work ever since the wire taps and camera's went in Light hardly spoke in his room. "We need to get the taps and cameras out of your room. We have to convince L of your innocence. I'm not sure on how to do it though. It has to be good and believable . "

'Thanks for stating the obvious.'

"Take a shower."

'What good will that do?'

"It'll help me think?"

'with the wrong head.'

* * *

Light smiled to himself he'd never been like this when he was that age. He rolled his eyes. This kid was obvious in his crush he almost felt sorry for the boy knowing that he would never return the boys feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

_Did you know that I can read lips?_ Light cocked an eyebrow at the voice in his ear. The bud was invisible and didn't feel weird in his ear so he kept it in always, it was even water proof. It wasn't that he wanted to hear the brats voice it was that he often forgot it was there until Aya spoke. _'I can. Ryuk told you about Shinigami eyes, right? I want them even if I don't have a Death Note. I can use them to help you. I know it is half my life span but I probably wont live much longer anyway. I've gotten sick recently...I get sick a lot and every time I do I could die but I always manage to pull through. The only problem is that I would need to own the Death Note so I have a favor to ask...'_

"Interesting. " Ryuk cackled. "Lets do it!"

Light clenched his teeth and pulled the device out he quickly tapped out an answer with the stylist.

 _'You can't go outside so how will it help?'_

 _"That is a good question."_ Aya said, _" The truth is I got sick because I left house. I did. I ...I went to see father...I had to and need to continue to do so. I know i can get over this problem of mine. See I lied before I'm not exactly allergic to the sun as I was born very sick and father locked me in a dark room with medical staff on round all day and night so until I was seven I never saw light before except glowing monitors. "_

* * *

Aya sighed he really didn't want to talk about this.

"When I first went outside the light just hurt. I've been outside a few times in my life but it never actually stuck. This time it will. I'm going to get stronger and help you cleanse this world, Light. I need those Shinigami eyes because my father...My father is the Leader of Kanto region Yakuza . My mother, brothers, sister and I we normally don't have contact with that man but if I do have contact I'll be able to help you. I've told my family that it's all for the investigation and of course it is just not what they think. "

He watched a message appear from Light again.

 _"Wouldn't this inconvenience Ray?"_

"That's an interesting theory to say the least. " Aya said, "This was originally based off of something Ray said to me. He said, "I wonder if I was able to see the creature follow Light Yagami around would my headaches go away so I could concentrate in class?" That's what inspired this plan . You bequeath the Death Note to him then he can see Ryuk and Ryuk can follow him home . Ray would then bequeath the Death Note to me and I can make the deal with Ryuk. Come morning and time to leave I bequeath it back Ray and he bequeaths it back to you before class starts. It's simple and easy and yet so very complicated. It's my kind of plan. "

* * *

Light couldn't resist smirking at that. He noted that Ray was really rubbing his head and wondered if he was really okay with all of this. He agreed though . Every bit helped and with this he could take down the Kanto Region Yakuza with insider information. He almost felt sorry for using Aya this way. Almost. Then he had a better plan why didn' t he finally agree to meet the boy and string him along. Make the boy think he was interested in him. It was cruel yes but it was for the greater good. He didn't bother informing Aya of his plans. When school was over he walked up to Ray and his group of friends.

"Ray, " Ray spun the tensed a bit.

"Oh, right." Ray said, hitting his hand to his forehead, people were watching they were from two different social groups after all so he had to put on a show. "I almost forgot you agreed to tutor me in math. I can't tell you how grateful I am for this, Light Yagami. Really. "

"Yes, you said that when I agreed ." Light said , playing along. "Well lets go I don't have all day."

"Right." Ray turned to his friends and raised his hand. "Catch you later."

With that he and Light walked off . They stopped when they were a good distance from the school because Ray was being effected by Ryuk again.

"Aren't you supposed to give me something?" He finally asked,

"I will just to test the limits of your strange ability. " Light agreed , "Just touch this piece of paper. " He tapped a piece of paper to Ray's skin and Ray fell over on to his but seeing Ryuk for the first time. "I want to see Ayakashi to make the deal myself. "

"Ye-Yeah okay." Ray said, getting up. "Lets go then. "

* * *

"Aya." Aya looked toward his door. he got up and went to the living room. He flinched at the light then gasped, standing next to Ray was Light Yagami and Ryuk. "Uh...they followed me home?" Ray said, lamely. Then shrugged the whole family, that lived in the house was there. "They said you had case stuff to work on. You are working together right?"

"We are." Aya confirmed, "But next time be more careful you could be leading Kira straight to me. "

Ryuk laughed at that causing several of the boys to flinch and/or cover their ears. The little girl marched up to him apple in hand and circled him twice.

"Shini wike apple." she said pushing it into his hands.

"Cho!" Aya scolded.

"I didn't tell her that!" Cho cried, he himself was eating an onigiri. "Mich did."

Light , and Aya glared at the eldest brother who looked non pulsed and just turned the page in his book.

"I'm taking them to my room."

"Very well, dear." his mother said, "I'll send some snacks along..."

"I already have snacks you just sent them."

"Oh, yes ofcourse I did."

Light cocked an eyebrow as they entered the dark room.

"I'm working on it." Aya said shutting the door. "Lighting my room that is. But in truth I prefer darkness. " A small lamp was on on the far side of the room. It didn't give off much light. The bathroom door was open as well and the light was on it covered more of the room. "You didn't tell me you were coming. " Light sneered to himself Aya was blushing. "Please take a seat."

They ended up sitting across from each other the snacks spread in between them.

"You're cuter than I thought." Light said, setting his tea down. Sure enough Aya's face went crimson. Light felt something stir inside him. Was he actually beginning to care? He scoffed at the very idea. Ryuk was eating anything he could get his hand on and saying how good it was. Light pulled out the Death Note and passed it over to Aya. "I , Light Yagami bequeath this Death Note to you. "

Ryuk stared as he felt Aya except the Death Note the boy had a very short time to live.

"I want to make the Shinigami Eye deal, Ryuk." Aya stated firmly. They made the deal and Ryuk was even more confused the boy's life span hadn't halved at all. But he wasn't about to tell them that not right now anyway. Aya gasped and stared at Light's information he was happy to see that Light would live a long time. "It worked . " he held the Death Note back out to Light. "I , Ayakashi Hitodama , bequeath this Death Note to you."

"Thank you." Light said, calmly . "You're sure this will work?"

"I'm positive." Aya replied, then caught his breath and blushed Light was suddenly leaning close studying him. He was even hotter in person. "It'd be better if I could help of course but I don't have a Death Note. "

"Why would that be better?" Light wondered, he was memorizing everything about Aya.

"Well, then you could focus on the prisons and I could take the Yakuza and my father's associates. But oh, well. "

"That is an interesting thought ." Light said, "But it's also rather curious. I wonder if anyone would be able to tell the difference between you and Kira if you were able to do it. Of course we'd have no reason to keep in contact anymore and that would be such a shame."

Ryuk cocked an eyebrow what did Light think he was doing.

* * *

Light quietly explained his plan to Ryuk as they walked home that night. Ryuk had a nice laugh at that.

Aya's father had arrived shortly after Light had gone and he was now standing before the man in the back yard. They lived in one of those old Japanese style manor houses. They were by the Koi pound.

"As I have told Mich and Ray before you." his father said, "The reason for this gift of yours is that once upon a time one of our ancestors had a child with a Shinigami?"

"Shinigami?" Aya repeated, "You're saying I have Shinigami blood in me?"

"Yes, as do I." his father stated, "You are a Shinigami Prince. You, Cho, and Lissa are strong and powerful. You will all be able to master your skills and probably access being Shinigami or half and half. "

"I know a Shinigami." Aya blurted. "I met him for the first time today. Ray is around him everyday. He ..."

"Ray may develop then." Kenji laughed, "But I am telling you this because every Shinigami is given a Death Note. " he handed a black book over that looked like Light's "This will work like a normal Shinigamis..."

"I can increase my life." Aya laughed, His mother, Ray and Mich had just come over. "I can increase my life! I wont have to die before I'm ready!" he was actually happy. "This is great."

"You do realize how you increase your life don't you?" Ray asked.

"Sure I do. Say a person is set to die at 80 but I write their name down in my Death Note as Heart attack at 50 that would add 30 years to my life! I would only need to kill one person !" his eyes were actually shining his mind racing he already had a target in mind. His mind raced he had to tell Light right away! Then he froze in that thought what if Light took this wrong? No! It didn't matter because Light knew he was loyal to him and him only. He would help Kira! "This is amazing why didn't you give this to me before? I wouldn't have had to worry about dying every time I got sick!" he was on his feet. "I have to go somewhere!"

With that he was running out of the yard ignoring that they were calling for him. He hit a button on his watch to activate the earbud in his ear.

"Light, I've got some news! Meet me at the cafe across from your school at 5."

He was winded and weak by the time he arrived. He'd had to stop to buy a hoodie , even though it was summer, and sun glasses because he just couldn't handle the damn brightness but this was so worth it!


	5. Chapter 5

"Eh?" Ryuk asked, "Really? A half Shinigami? That explains why your life didn't decrease by half when we made the pact. The eyes probably would have awoken in you at some point and the reason you still have them even though you passed the Death Note back to Light."

"What's that mean?" Light said, pretending to ask Aya the question.

"Since he gave up the Death Note the gift and his memories of it should have been erased as well but they weren't . "

"That's so cruel. " Aya huffed, "If I'd known that information before hand I wouldn't have wasted my time."

"Ah , but then you wouldn't have met me in person ." Light and even though the hood was up he saw Aya blush. "With your new abilities I think I have and idea."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking you should enter the investigation." Light sipped his drink. "Does L know about you?"

"He knows about A. Everyone does really . All the intelligence agencies do and all the police forces and military s do too but we've never worked together. I'm the best there is. "

"So it would be easy to gain access?"

"Sure, I guess." Aya replied, he leaned on his elbow his cheek on his fist and sipped his soda. "I think that could benefit our operation greatly indeed but they'll do a full background check on me and learn who my father is and wont trust me..."

"Wont they?" Light asked, "You've helped them out before you've helped to stop men like your father and you could always use the same stipulations as L about your identity . "

"Well, I guess that is true." He nodded, "Uhm...okay , I'll do it. "

"Good." Light sneered to himself. He drank his drink through the straw. "Don't worry, Aya, you and I can still hang out." He watched a smile flit across Aya's face as his cheeks went red. "It would get boring so fast with out you, Aya." Aya's cheeks went redder. "Could you do me a favor, Aya?"

"Of course, anything."

"Compile a list of the convicts in the worst prison in Russia for me. "

"Sure of course. " he nodded, "I'll have Ray give you a flash drive with the information tomorrow only enter it into the hand held though okay?"

"Thanks, Aya, you're the best." Light gave him a smile, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"N-No that's okay, it's getting late and I need to make contact. "

* * *

It was three days later and Aya , or A, was sitting in L's hotel room he'd made sure to erase any and all data of himself from around the world so they hadn't been able to back ground check him. He was red cheeked again this time because he was sick. He coughed roughly in to his hand. Mich gritted his teeth he wasn't supposed to know who A really was so he couldn't take care of him and he was pissed to see him here. They hadn't talked about this. He was in black jeans, and a black hoodie with the hood up and sunglasses on.

"I'm A." he told them lowering his hood and tucking the sunglasses into his hoodie pocket. "I know I'm young but I probably smarter than everyone in this room combined. " He coughed harshly into his hand again. " You must be L."

He couldn't believe it he could see L's name and how long he had to live. He couldn't wait to tell Light then thought better of it. If he told Light then Light probably wouldn't want to see him...no! ...hang out with him anymore.

Light's father tried to shake his hand.

"I don't like being touched. "

Mich hid his surprise . Aya didn't mind being hugged or bumped into or being touched then he smirked to himself so A was a different personality then. He could separate the two or at least he hoped he could. But seeing A sitting there coughing really made him want to go into full big brother mode.

"If you were sick, why did you come?" L asked.

"I get sick a lot." A scoffed, "It's one of reasons no one has ever met me before. "

"I see."

"Besides Kira should be all of main focus right now. " he really needed to add that time to his life. "I've already hacked all your files upon entering this room. " He pulled out a handheld different from Light's so Light's dad didn't make the connect and began tapping on it. "So I'm all caught up on the profile and case. "

 _"Light ask Ryuk how much time I have left. Please I need to know if I will need to write a name soon."_

 _"Really soon.'_ Light replied, _'Ryuk says you only have a matter of hours left. '_

A didn't react to the information that he only had a few hours to live.

"You seem to be in extremely poor health. " L pointed out "Maybe you should return home and rest ..."

"This is important." A scoffed. He'd taken a page out of Light's book, not literally, and had started carrying a scarp of paper from his book everywhere. He carried his book everywhere he just couldn't pull it out all the time. He slipped it on to the screen of his handheld thankful he'd picked a pen up off the table to work his handheld instead of his stylist . He quickly wrote down a member of the Yakuza that hed seen just that morning the man would live until he was 90 and was currently 88 his birthday was in two days. It was the best he could do right now and it might not even be linked to Kira. The best he could do because his father was really tight lipped about who worked for him and Aya needed to get close to the man's laptop or another's in order to hack it. He began feeling better almost instantly he discreetly tucked the paper away noting that no one had noticed. "This is more important than my health at the moment. I am here to help catch Kira because he is killing here in Japan."

"I would have never thought that was Japanese." L said, eating a piece of cherry cheesecake. His eyes were now locked on the young boy. "Or so young. Or male. I could have sworn A was female."

"It's the voice." A said, "Light Yagami was fooled by it as well. "

"You know my son?"

"Of course I do." A laughed, "The two of us have been working this case together on our own for some time now. " He and Light had agreed on how much to let slip out. "He doesn't know who I really am though or what I look like. We use these." He showed them his handheld. "I gave one to Light ages ago. We have met in public but I've kept my glasses on and my hood up. "

"I see. "


End file.
